Blood Line
by Ryo Yuy
Summary: This is a story that invovles both Heero's past and a shadowy figure who has been hunting him every sence he was a young child...ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter Title

This is one of my First Fan fics I've made so it might be alittle rough around the edges if ya know what I mean. Anyway I hope you enjoy!   
  
Duo runs down the basketball court and then stops at the goal and passes it to Heero who makes the shot, nothing but net.   
  
"Nice shot, Heero." Duo says, with his violet eyes sparkleing  
  
"Yeah, I guess s-" Heero's cell phone rings and he asnwers  
  
"Hello?" a stange yet somewhat sentual voice answers "Hello Heero Yuy."   
  
"Who is this?"   
  
"A friend....."  
  
"How did you get this number?"   
  
"Enough talk, meet me at the stripe mall at ten tonight. I have your gundam."   
  
Herro's eyes widen "That's not posible....I would have been notifi-"   
  
"What..like this?" Heero's lab top rings loudly  
  
Heero walks to his lap top on the bench then flips it open. It blinks "You believe me now?"   
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I thought it was. So shall I say you'll be there?"   
  
Heero sighed then hung up.   
*********************************************************  
Heero and Duo walks up to the strip mall.  
  
"Sure is dark around here."  
  
"Hey your the one who wanted to come with me."  
  
"Yeah but you didn't tell me where we were going."  
  
Heero stops walking then turns to Duo  
  
"If you wanted to go you can. I don't give a Damn if you're here or not."  
  
"Fine fine. I'll stay. You know to back you up."  
  
Heero turned around and started walking again now with his stone cold exsperation on his face.  
  
"Who invited the Girl?" a voice from onto of the mall called down to them  
  
Duo's face turns red with anger and he screams at the top of his lungs  
  
"I'M NOT A F*CKING GIRL YOU A**WHOLE!"   
  
A dark curvish figure comes from out of the darkness. Her skin is so white it seems to glow in the night. The woman looks about tweny-five years old and is so exetremely gorgeous Duo can't take his eyes off her. Heero just scoffs then yells.  
  
"When do I get my Gundam back!"   
  
"Whos said it was gone?"   
  
Heero's eyes widen then filled with anger a pure hatered.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid."   
  
Duo still stares as the woman in awe.  
  
"Then why did you call me here?"  
  
"You haven't figured that out already Odin?"   
  
Heero's eyes widen almost in fear and his mouth drops open.  
  
"How..How do you know my real name?"   
  
"You'll soon find out..."  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ok check it. This is the second part To Blood line. I know I didn't put part one on   
the first one but hey you get he point.   
Oh and if you didn't read the first one then I doubt you'll understand what's going on. ^.^   
Oh and just incase you want to know the ##### means's distored sounds.  
*********************************************************  
  
"What do you mean I'll find out? Tell me now!"  
  
A large bead of sweat dripped from Heero's forehead  
  
"Fine then, have it you're way. I was going make is easy on you but nnoo   
little Odin always has to have it the hard way."   
  
The woman then leaped into the air and land on the ground un harmed although she   
had jump jumped from a 100 feet up. She seem to growl then raised her hand with   
blood red nails driping with a red liquid.  
  
"Nitrad-"  
  
The woman laughed madly then slashed Heero's cheek with lightening speed as his body   
flew threw the air.  
  
"HEERO! You'll pay for that B*tch!"  
  
The woman laughed.  
  
"Oh really what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"This!"   
  
Duo flew threw the air with his fists ready. The woman stood calmly then as   
Duo was just about to punch she simple elbowed him in the stomech as his limp body feel   
to the ground.  
  
"Ha. Stupid human."   
  
The woman walked over to Heero who had his eyes barly open.  
  
"W..why are you doing this to me?"   
  
The woman propted Heero up then held him close as if she where his long lost, loving mother   
and whisper tenderly  
  
"Oh little Odin, all the answers will soon come to you. But as you know answers do not come   
with out a price."   
  
An evil grin spread across her face as pure terror was seen inHeero's large eyes and   
She raised her hand and stabbed Heero in the heart with her nails. Heero could feel as   
piosin rushing into his heart and then pulsing out into his vains. Heero coughed up blood   
then fell limp in her arms.   
  
"Good boy....."  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Flash Back)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Heero's a little boy about two years old and his mother holds him lovingly.   
  
"Oh Odin. You're such a good little boy. I'm so proud your my son."  
  
Heero's mother gasps suddenly then smiles in surprise.  
  
"Anne! Oh Anne is that you?"  
  
The same woman that had attacked Heero walked up to His mother and his younger self.   
Althought she didn't look pale but quite healthy.  
  
"Ca##### it's so good to see you."   
  
"And it's good to see you too Odin."  
  
A sudden evil look came into her eyes as she said his name.   
  
"My he's gotten big....strong too....He would be a great soldier Ca#####."   
  
Heero's mother had the same glare that he had showen so many times.  
  
"He's not becoming a soldier. I won't let my baby see what P### has seen. Been what he's   
been threw."   
  
"But I've seen P### he's fine. Quite a looker he is."   
  
Then Anne and Heero's mother started to talk and the sene slowly faded. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Ok Here's part 3 gees you people can't get enough of this. I've like writen these three   
parts within 45 mins. But Suply and demand I guess. Well here you go Enjoy!  
*********************************************************  
  
Heero wakes up laying down on his bed and looks over to Duo who is sitting limp in a chair   
next to a desk with a note pened to him. Heero gets up alittle dizzy then snaches the note   
from Duo's shirt. Heero reads aloud.  
  
"Odin, That piosion I injected into brings back memories long forgoten. As you know by now,   
my name is Anne. I was your mother's best friend. I can't tell you if your parents are   
alive of not. I have been keeping track of you ever sence your mother died. But I swear to   
you Odin once you turn tweny-one, I'll kill you."  
  
Heero's eyes widened but he continued.  
  
"Why? Because Odin, you are everything I despise. True you are much like your father and   
that I love about you but I must kill you to take vengenst on the wrong doings that have   
occured against me. I should have married Him! I should be your mother! Bot noo. My best   
friends had to take him and marry him and then have a baby. Which is you. So don't feel bad   
when you lay in my arm dieing. Until then my sweet Odin. Good-Bye  
  
-Anne"  
  
Heero was filled with rage.   
  
"She's lieing to me about my parents."  
  
He yelled.  
  
"SHE KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE!"  
  
Heero then noticed something writen on the back.  
  
"P.S. if you haven't realized that I have been spying on you every sence the age of 12 I   
doubt you'll be about to find me. I will see you in three years Heero."  
  
Heero clrumpled the Paper in Anger then tosed it in the trash can just as Duo woke up.  
  
"Hey...What happened last night? Was it all just a dream? Heero?"  
  
Heero stands by the window and his reflection seems slight against all the tall buildings  
  
"Yeah....it was just a dream......."  
  
The sence fades  
********************************************************* 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Ok I said the last Blood Line part was the final part but hey I can't keep you guys hang'n.  
That would be inhumane. Here you go. Oh and if some senes seems kinda dark and evil and   
gory I'm sorry I was listening to music like "Last resort" and "Can't save myself." ^.^  
*********************************************************  
Heero stands at the corner of a mall smoking a ciggerattethen flicks it away as He sees   
Quatra walking up to him with his usual bright and perky smile  
  
"Hey Heero!"  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Why such a dim face? It is your birthday you know."  
  
"That's why I have a dim face."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Quatra, today I turn tweny-one....do you know what that means for me?"  
  
Quatra just smiled as him even brighter  
  
"Obviously not...."  
  
Heero waves to walks away then waves at Quatra not even looking back.  
*********************************************************  
Heero sits on a park bench with Duo sitting on the other bench across from him.  
  
"So..why so glum? Wait stupid question."  
  
Heero actually smiled and this made Duo seem so what scared.  
  
"Don't worry Duo, I'm not going mad. You just made me smile for once in your life."  
  
"I'm honored." Duo joked.  
  
Heero's phone beeped. Some one had left a text message. It read  
"Meet me at the vacant lot behind the mall in 30 mins."  
  
Heero picked up his back pack   
  
"Got to go Duo. See you around."  
  
With that Heero jumped on his motor cycle and drove off leaving Duo in a cloud of dust.  
*********************************************************  
Heero stops at the emepty lot with no one there. He parks his bike then as soon as he gets   
off a woman wearing all black suddenly appears.  
  
"Hello, Anne."  
  
"Hello, Heero."  
  
"Why are you calling my Heero now?"  
  
He had a stone cold face on with his glare peircing threw her.  
  
"Because it will make it less painful for me if I kill Heero, and not little Odin."  
  
"Odin died a ong time ago Anne. There I only Heero now."  
  
"More the reason I should kill you."  
  
"Take you best shot."  
  
Heero's eyes narrow and his seems to almost whipser  
  
"I dare you."  
  
Anne runs screaming toward Heero then jumps over him and trys to hit him in the lower back   
but Heero's turns quickly and grabs her fist just in time. Heero slowly begins to crush her   
fist.  
  
"Y- you're hurting me."  
  
"Isn't that to point to this game?"  
  
Anne yelled in rage then got a cheap shot and punch Heero in the jaw. Heero just simple   
smiled at her then within a nano-second he lower kicked at her ankles and made her crash   
down into the dust.  
  
"Nice kick."  
  
Heero threw his legs up and then brang the rest of his body up word also to stand.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Anne rolled to the left then jumped up and pulled out a pistel  
  
"I thought this was just a fist fight."  
  
"I never said that." Anne said breathless  
  
Heero stood completely still not moving one muscle. A tear formed in Anne's eye and trickle   
down her check.  
  
"Good-bye, Odin."  
  
She pulled the triger and time seemed to go into slow motion as the bullet hit Heero   
straight in the heart and his shocked eyes looked at her then his body fell limp to the   
ground.  
  
"Odin!"  
  
Anne knelt donw to Heero's side then pulled him close to her and and cried. Heero's arms   
hugged her and then one arm reached for her pistel and before Anne could say anything a hot   
bullet flew threw her chest.  
  
"I returned the favor." Heero whispered in her ear.  
  
A tear tricked down Anne's check and heero took one finger and flicked it into the wind   
then droped Anne's life less body. Heero got up off the ground and took off his bullet   
proof vest under his shirt and let it fall next to anne's body.  
  
"Good-bye Anne."  
  
Heero got on his bike and drove off.  
  



End file.
